


我们的故事

by lemonadecokeice



Category: Tracob - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tracob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadecokeice/pseuds/lemonadecokeice
Summary: 一个关于二战的故事





	我们的故事

**我们命该遇到这样的时代。——莎士比亚《辛白林》**

 

**01**

 

我驱车从家里出发，加州的阳光还是像从前的每一天一样好得令人发指，空气中依旧带着来自太平洋的咸腥气息。而我从来没有像今天一样这样热爱这座城市，我不禁摇下车窗大喊起来。

“至于嘛你？”副驾驶座上的Jonas用看傻子的眼光看向我，随后他吸了一口烟，也抑制不住地微笑起来。

“当然，你不知道我求了他好久。”一个红灯，我停下了车。

“几个月？”

“半年多吧。”我想了想，应该从我看完那本书开始算起。

“他最后怎么会答应你？”

“不知道。”我摇摇头，“大概是我的坚持不懈打动了他？哈哈。”

“别臭美了。”他做了个呕吐的动作，之后他又问，“我们会成功的吧?”

“一定会的。”

我们从繁忙的市区一路开到了远离市中心的郊区，路上只有偶尔的车辆驶过，从四周房屋的花园里蜿蜒生长着探出头来的藤蔓植物爬满了各自的栅栏。

“到了。”我将车停在路边，“走吧，记得带好笔。”

“记住了，我的大导演。”Jonas白了我一眼。

房子不是很大，但有一个打理得很好的院子。这个时候的院子里，盛放着鲜红的玫瑰。听Mary说，院子里一年四季最不缺的就是鲜花，可见屋主对花朵的喜爱。而Mary，是一直照顾Jacob的人，他的小侄女。

Jacob Bixenman，是我最喜欢的作家，也是我即将要采访的对象。

“嘿，Bryan，”来开门的是Mary，她笑着对我打招呼，“Jacob在书房。”她指了指一个房间，“不过你还是在客厅等他出来比较好，我去喊他。”我和Jonas点点头，在沙发上坐下。这里和几个星期前我来时一样，装修充满了几十年前旧欧洲的风格。没有电视，对着沙发的木质长桌上摆着收音机和一台看上去很古老的留声机，几张黑胶唱片，几本笔记本，一盒还未拆封的墨水，以及一只缺了笔套的钢笔。

Jonas是第一次来，他环顾四周，目光停留在离沙发不远处的钢琴上。那是一架三角钢琴，琴身被黑红色的幔帐罩着。“谁会在家里放上一架钢琴？”Jonas看上去有些吃惊。“很多人都会好吗？”我反驳道。“但是我觉得像他这样的作家就不会啊。”Jonas小声嘀咕。

“在背后议论别人可不是什么好习惯，年轻人。”声音不大，但很有力。

“哦，对不起。”Jonas抬头望见了这位老人。“Jacob，”我站起身，“这是Jonas，电影的主要编剧。”他点点头，和Jonas握了握手：“Jacob Bixenman.”Jacob将眼镜取下放在长桌上，又为我和Jonas分别泡了咖啡，坐在了沙发旁边的扶手椅上。

“我们可以开始采访了吗？”我问道。

“随时可以。”

采访是Jonas整理的，有些问题让我都觉得枯燥无味，真难想象Jonas是怎样从他的木头脑袋里想到这些的。上午的采访在无聊中结束，Mary的厨艺还是和以前一样好。吃过饭的我们站在落地窗边，等着Jacob打理好玫瑰再进行采访。

“他一直这样吗？”Jonas问Mary，“我的意思是，一个人生活，一个人打理院子什么的。也没有想过找一个伴侣？”

“如果你经历过他所经历的，你就不会这么问了。”Mary像是在回答，又像是在自言自语。

“哈？”Jonas不解。“

下午问点有趣的问题吧。”Mary笑出声。

“上午的问题很无聊吗？”Jonas咬着笔问我。“非常。”我耸耸肩。“好吧。”Jonas有些丧气。“你加油。”我拍拍他的肩。“喂，你是导演哎，你不问的吗？”Jonas反问我。

“等我想好就问。”

下午的采访伴着红茶的香味开始了。

“《Life and Laughing》这本书，您在序言中写到，生活不是小说，没有任何光环，只有压得让人喘不过气的事实。书中男女主角最终重逢，”Jonas说道，“我想问，她现在怎么样了？”哦，他可真是问到点子上了，我也很想知道答案。之前Jacob一直拒绝采访的理由之一就是：这是我们的回忆，我并不想共享。

Jacob抿了一口红茶，转头望向了别处，目光尽头是那架三角钢琴。白色瓷杯被放在扶手椅一旁的小桌上，杯中的红茶还热着，袅袅的冒着白气。等待的时间是漫长的，长到我以为Jacob不会再回答。

“她没在集中营里活下来，”Jacob的目光回到我们身上，之后他像想到什么一样，又补充道，“不，不是她，是他。”

“那，那您能跟我们讲讲吗？他们的故事，不，你们的故事。”我从震惊中回过神。

“当然，当然，”Jacob点点头，眼中是以前我从没见过的光彩，“那是很平常的一天......”

 

**02**

 

“上午好，Bixenman先生。”路过一旁的鲜花店的时候，在侍弄花草的老板娘笑着对Jacob打招呼，“又去咖啡馆吗？”

Jacob朝她点点头：“上午好。”

他总是在这个时间出门，带一本书，几张稿纸，一支昨晚就灌好墨的钢笔，去往住所附近的咖啡馆，点上一杯咖啡然后坐在能够观察全咖啡馆的位子上构思新作。

文字工作者，Jacob喜欢这个称呼远胜于作家，他在编辑社的好友Marc总是调侃他这么年轻却活得像个老人，每天就是住所和咖啡馆两点一线。“在维也纳这么多年，你连一次音乐会都没有去过？你真是刻板得像个德国人。”Marc有一次这样说，“好吧，你本来就是。”Jacob对于Marc的每次调侃都是一笑了之，然后继续着这样的生活。

在冬日里，比起咖啡馆，人们似乎更愿意去另一条街的酒馆，坐在暖烘烘的壁炉旁，喝上一杯酒，和来自不同地方的人聊聊当下欧洲的局势。咖啡馆总是更能吸引总是对未来怀有希望的学生，他们三五成群，带着书和笔记，在咖啡馆小声地讨论着。有时讨论得热烈，有那么一两个人的声音会盖过咖啡馆里原本的钢琴声，随后反应过来的他们会红着脸站起来向人们道歉，然后在同伴的起哄声中重新坐回位置。

虽然每天都是这样的重复，Jacob却并不感到厌倦，他总能在熟悉的场景里找到不同的细节。比如坐在窗边的那个老绅士的西装上口袋里别了一朵玫瑰，再比如起身道歉的少年坐回去的时候，余光偷偷瞄了瞄坐在他对面穿着羊绒裙的少女。

但今天Jacob踏进咖啡馆，走到往常的座位坐下的时候，总觉得有什么地方变了。他今天似乎没能够找到什么亮点。咖啡馆的钢琴声似乎比往日的令人烦躁。Jacob朝琴声的来源看过去，坐在那里的不是他熟悉的人。

Jacob大概是几个星期前注意到他的。

那天上午，整个咖啡馆都充斥着同一首钢琴曲，弹奏的人是一位戴着眼镜的看上去有些固执的男人，至少Jacob对他是这样的印象。这直接导致Jacob在中午时分在外面待了许久才重新回到店里，下午钢琴声变得不一样了。曲目是每个生活在维也纳的人都熟悉的《蓝色多瑙河》，弹奏的人放慢了原来的曲调，让其变得更适合作为一首在咖啡馆弹奏的乐曲。Jacob觉得自己仿佛就在多瑙河畔，微风徐来，是春日的味道。日光照在静静的河面上，远处有白色的帆船。岸边是三三两两散步的人群，女士们挽着绅士的手臂，带着蕾丝手套的手中拿着不同颜色的扇子。有孩子挣脱了母亲牵着的手，向前追赶一只蝴蝶。一曲结束的时候，Jacob才从自己的世界里回过神来，咖啡馆里变得寂静无声，似乎所有人都沉浸在刚刚的音乐中。

掌声是从那群学生中响起的，然后整个咖啡馆里的人都鼓起了掌。这时候Jacob才看清了那个在钢琴前演奏的人。褐色的卷发，有些稀稀落落地搭在额前，他朝众人点头致谢，Jacob被那双眼睛吸引了，那双蓝色的眸子里仿佛盛满了世界上所有的欢欣。他开始了接下来的演奏，咖啡馆里的人也重新投入到自己的事情中。

那是星期五的下午。

今天一整天Jacob都恍然若失的，下午回到住所时连房东太太的问候他都没有回答。奇怪的感觉。Jacob从没觉得如此奇怪，也许是他不习惯这突如其来的变化。当生活中某个平常的东西发生变化的时候，你往往比你想象中要更难适应这些变化。

 

“所以，你对他一见钟情？”Jonas在一旁问，我很想朝他翻个白眼，他真的好好看过Jacob的书吗？

“可以这么说，”Jacob笑了笑，“后来他告诉我，他也是那一天一下就注意到了我。”

“哇喔，诗意的初遇。”

 Jacob照常去了咖啡馆，不一样的是他今天只带了一本书。他今天在这里。Jacob没有坐在往常的位置上，他挑了一个离他很近的位置。Jacob本想在他弹完曲目之后就离开，可现实总是出乎他的意料。

“嘿，先生。”他收好店主给他的工资，坐到了Jacob对面，“介意我坐在这里吗？我看你好像是一个人。”

“当然不。”Jacob挑挑眉，很有趣的开始，“Jacob Bixenman.”Jacob朝他伸出手。

“Troye Mellet.”他握上Jacob的手，这只手纤细苍白，但它弹出了令人沉醉的乐章。

 

**03**

 

1935年的年末，欧洲的局势似乎变得更加复杂动荡起来，维也纳的空气比起从前虽显得凝重，但也不缺少欢歌笑语。国家戏剧院每星期还是会有不错的新戏剧上映，路边也总有勤工俭学的学生在演奏小提琴，多瑙河畔人群的脸上挂着笑容，市中心广场上的鸽子依旧懒洋洋地踱着步。

今天是星期五，下午Jacob去咖啡馆的时候，隔壁鲜花店的老板娘的小女儿送了他一朵小雏菊，他把那朵白色的可爱花朵别在上衣的口袋中，弯腰摸了摸小女孩金色的长发，向这个和小雏菊一样可爱的小姑娘道了声谢。

今天咖啡馆的曲目是《卡农》。Jacob坐在位置上看着那个弹琴的人，突然注意到他的Troye向他眨了眨眼，清澈的眼睛像是湛蓝色的海。手边的咖啡微凉，翻开的书本上沾染上了一些钢笔的墨迹，Jacob低下头笑了笑，继续在稿纸上写下想到的句子。

“嗯，小雏菊。”Troye坐到Jacob对面，瞄到了他上衣上的小雏菊，“是哪位漂亮的女士送给你的？”他的语气听上去像个吃醋的小姑娘。

Jacob忍不住笑出声：“是我住处隔壁的花店老板娘的小女儿给我的，大概五岁？”

“哦。”Troye一时语塞，像是为了隐藏自己刚刚不妥的语气似的，他端起面前的茶杯抿了口红茶。虽然他是个生长在维也纳，他却不喜欢维也纳特色的加了利口酒或是白兰地的咖啡。可是Jacob偏爱这种带着酒味的饮品，咖啡的苦涩混合酒精，能够保持他的头脑清醒又不至于过于理智。

“怎么今天突然弹了《卡农》？”Jacob合上书，问Troye。从上次意外的相识开始，Jacob的生活里就又多了一位常客。

“因为学校里新年音乐会我要弹这首曲子。”Troye回答得随意，“来这里练习一下，你可别和Stefan说啊。”Stefan是咖啡馆的主人。

“音乐会。”Jacob重复了下这个词，想起了Marc的调侃。

“你要来看吗？”Troye盯着Jacob，“我家人今年不去了，他们要去看戏剧。”

Jacob本来是想拒绝的，他确实对音乐会这种东西提不上兴趣，即使在维也纳旅居了多年。但Troye的眼神让他把到嘴边的拒绝又吞了回去：“好啊。”

“那到时候我们在这里见面，我带你去！”Troye听到Jacob的回答很开心，露出笑容，像只得到食物的小松鼠。

完蛋了。Jacob看着眼前毫不掩饰笑意的Troye想。

12月的最后一天，天气不错，日光不似夏日里那般热烈，也没有像平常的冬日那样过分冷漠。Jacob今天穿了一套黑色的礼服，外面披了一件棕色卡其布大衣，他早早地来到咖啡馆等待。

Jacob已经很久没有过这样的感觉了，自从他从离开德国来到奥地利以来。他并不喜欢社交但不代表不会，收到一些文学同僚的邀请他只是偶尔会去参加，但多数时候他会选择婉拒。Marc常常劝他多交些朋友，每次Jacob总是端着茶杯或是酒杯反驳：“在维也纳有你一个朋友就足够了。”引来Marc的白眼。前些时候，他向Marc询问去音乐会应该穿什么的时候，Marc的表情像是见了鬼一样。

“Jacob Bixenman？你要去音乐会？”Marc几乎从靠椅上跳起来。

“朋友邀请。”

“朋友？！你在奥地利还有我不认识的朋友？”

“人是会变的，Marc.”

“真是活见鬼。”

Troye不一样，Jacob是知道的。也许是听到他的琴声的时候，也许是他第一次坐到他对面的时候，也有可能是后来的每一次交谈。他们的谈话总是没有一个确定性的主题，大概是Troye是主修音乐的缘故，作曲家的思维总是不固定的，他们可以从莎士比亚聊到卡夫卡，从经济聊到文学，两人的观点总是不同，但谈话却以非常和谐的气氛结束。他比Troye年长，有时候Troye会将学校碰到的难题带到咖啡馆向他请教。他像是Troye的老师，但也是他的朋友。但Jacob知道，他对Troye的感情绝对不单单是朋友这么简单，不过他还在犹豫。他担心这样的感情会搞砸一切。

“嘿，”Troye拍了拍他的肩膀，“等很久了吗？”Troye穿了一件灰色的风衣，从礼服领口可以看到里面暗红的套头马甲，一条黑色领带。哦，他今天还戴了一副眼镜。

“没有。”Jacob摇摇头，他一直知道Troye是很好看的，他的五官甚至比一些女士还要精致，但当Troye真正打扮起来的时候，还是让Jacob惊艳。

“我们可以走了吗？”Troye问他。

“当然。”

“你快点走啦。”Troye在前面催促着，“如果你想逛得话，等到我演出结束，我带你逛啊。”Jacob跟上Troye的脚步，他容易被这种建筑吸引，充满了文艺复兴时期的古典建筑，扑面而来的历史感，一砖一瓦都有着数不清的故事，它们堆叠起来，组成了新的故事。

等有学生陆陆续续进场了，音乐会也正式开始了。Jacob不喜欢去音乐会的原因并不是不会欣赏音乐，而是他对这种枯燥的形式实在不感兴趣。有时是一个人在舞台上演奏，有时是一群人，演出结束后，观众们有时稀稀拉拉的掌声着实让Jacob觉得无比尴尬。所以Jacob几乎无心听这场音乐会，比起舞台上的人，他更乐意观察舞台下观众的反应。

“下一个就是Troye了吗？”坐在Jacob前面的女孩儿对身边的女孩儿讲。

“是啊，你呀，只要是Troye事情就这么上心。”Jacob听到旁边的女孩回答。

“他可拒绝过你一次了，还不死心？”

“就算被拒绝，还不许我崇拜他了，你这人真是。”

“行了，他上台了。”

是Jacob熟悉的《卡农》，Troye弹得很投入。没有任何改编，就是原原本本的Canon in D Major。乐章缓缓从黑白两键中流淌开来，温柔明亮的琴声带人走入了晴朗的春日，春天过半，田野间鲜花依旧，身边是清澈的小溪，能感受到清风从五指间穿过。男孩儿的卷发被风吹起，有一双如海一般蔚蓝的眼睛，倒映着天空，他一蹦一跳地靠近，用有些稚嫩的声音说着话。“我知道你喜欢我呀，”男孩儿说德语的时候带着缱绻，“我也喜欢你。”

演奏结束，Troye向台下鞠了一躬，然后从走下舞台。Jacob望着他慢慢走到他眼前。

“怎么样？”Troye像一个在邀功的孩子。

“很棒。”Jacob说。

“现在我可以带你去逛逛了。”Troye撩了撩额前的头发。

“好久不见，Troye.”前排的女孩和他打招呼。

“哦，嘿。”Troye看上去有些尴尬。

“你最近有空吗？”女孩小心翼翼地问。

“呃，我最近要陪我朋友逛逛维也纳，他第一次来。”Troye指了指一旁的Jacob，然后拉着Jacob的手臂匆忙离开，“不好意思了。”

“很明显她喜欢你。”Jacob跟在Troye后面，已经入了夜，冬天的维也纳虽然没有严寒，但也有些微凉。

“我知道，”Troye在前面走着，双手背在身后，低着头，像个孩子似的踢了踢挡路的石子，他的声音不像平常一样，听上去有些失落，“我也拒绝过她一次了。”Troye停下来，却没有转身。

“总是拒绝女孩子可不是什么好习惯。”Jacob没有注意到Troye情绪的变化，他像平常一样开起玩笑。

“那你会拒绝我吗？”

“什......”Jacob的话还没有说完，他不知道Troye是什么时候走到他面前的。他们靠得那样近，鼻尖碰到鼻尖，Jacob能看到Troye脸上细小的绒毛，他的眼睛微眯着，长长的睫毛因为紧张而颤抖着，他能闻到Troye身上淡淡的葡萄柚清香。Jacob感受到有什么柔软的东西贴上他的嘴唇，随后又极快地分开。

Jacob睁大眼睛，一时不知道该说什么。现在他能看清Troye的表情了，那双蓝眸里是他从前从未见过的情愫，是夜晚的风太过寒冷还是因为其他什么，他能看到Troye有些发抖。

“对不起，我好像把一切都变得糟糕了，就这样吧。”Troye想转身离开，却被人拉住了。

Jacob拉过Troye的手臂，将他圈进怀里，现在他真真实实地抱着Troye。Jacob低下头，吻住Troye的唇，不是浅尝辄止，这个吻略带些攻击性，还没反应过来的Troye被吻得有些站不住，他勾着Jacob的脖子以免自己摔倒。

“没有人告诉你亲吻的时候要闭眼吗？”Jacob结束了这个吻，额头靠着Troye的额头，盯着他泛着雾气的眼睛呢喃着，将搂着Troye腰的手收紧，蹭了蹭他的鼻子。

Troye摇摇头，然后他反应过来，眯着眼笑道：“你是第一个。”

 

**04**

 

“你一次戏剧院都没有去过吗？”Troye坐在Jacob住所的扶手椅上，表情是难以置信。“没错，他一次都没有去过。”Marc坐在一旁，一副看好戏的样子，“他真是世界上最无趣的人了。”

“闭嘴吧你。”Jacob团了张纸朝Marc砸过去。

“行行，我走就是了，记得交稿子。”Marc走到门口，拿起挂在一旁的大衣，“Troye你可教教他欣赏吧。”

“真的一次都没有去过啊？”Troye从扶手椅上起身，慢慢靠近在书桌前的Jacob，双手环住Jacob的脖子，让他倒望着自己。

“没有。”Jacob摇摇头。

“那Bixenman先生，”Troye从口袋里拿出两张票，“愿意陪我去看一场吗？”Jacob还保持着仰头的姿势，Troye将那两张票在他眼前晃了晃，嘴角是一抹狡黠的微笑。

“乐意效劳。”Jacob伸手摸了摸Troye的脸，“我的男孩。”

他们一起走在大街上，日光斜斜地照在街道旁教堂尖尖的塔楼上，投下一片阴影。维也纳已经入了春，万物复苏，沉寂了一冬天的鲜花店又重新繁忙起来，路过Jacob住所旁边时，两人注意到一位青年正站在花店外纠结着。

“你好先生。”Troye走到他身旁，“在纠结选什么花吗？”

青年先是被Troye的突然靠近吓了一下，然后点了点头。“送给女士？”

Troye站在一旁，Jacob有些无奈地看着准备为陌生人出谋划策的Troye，他是和Troye在一起之后才发现的，他的男孩是个很随性的人，比如一次和他走在街边，碰到拉小提琴的学生，不知道他从哪里借来了一把，和那学生合奏起来。

“你还有什么是我不知道的？”Troye笑着将小提琴还回去，向满脸欣喜的学生道别，Jacob问他。

“不少呢。”Troye扬起笑脸，凑近Jacob接着说，“你准备好一一了解了吗？”

“嘿，Jake！”Troye的声音将他从回忆里拉回来，“在想什么？”

“没什么。”Jacob揉了揉眼前人的卷毛，“你跟他说了什么？”

“他在想送什么花好，我给他推荐了玛格丽特。”Troye走在他身边。

“玛格丽特？”Jacob对于花的名称不了解。

“就是小雏菊。”Troye轻微地翻了个白眼，“你真的是个作家吗？你还在花店旁边住了那么久哎。你可真是个典型的德国人。”

他们在傍晚时分来到了国家戏剧院，虽然欧洲的局势变得令人捉摸不透，却依旧阻挡不了维也纳人民热爱歌剧的心。走进剧院的时候，里面已经坐了不少人。剧院只有中央的巨大的吊灯亮着，却足够照亮每一个角落。浅蓝的穹顶上是用鎏金画着的端庄纯洁的圣母、天使和一些英雄人物，往下是一排排拱顶，拱顶上有着一盏盏精致的壁灯，虽没有点亮，也不影响它们的美感，再往下是二楼的精致包厢，搭着暗红色的天鹅绒幔帐，贵族们总是在幔帐后面欣赏歌剧。

“《纽伦堡的名歌手》。”Troye将手中的一张票递给Jacob，他说德语的时候总是带着些懒散缱绻，“不过只是第一幕。”

“我看过这个。瓦格纳少有的喜剧。”Jacob接过他递过来的票，“很小的时候，在德国。”

“嗯哼？”Troye挑挑眉，示意他继续说下去。

“和母亲姐姐一起去的。因为太小了所以无法欣赏，当然，”Jacob说，“我现在也许也无法欣赏。”

“那还真是劳烦您来陪我看了。”Troye赌气似的转过头，Jacob忍着没有笑出声，两人等待着歌剧的开场。

当中央的吊灯也被熄灭时，舞台最前排的管弦乐队已经做好了准备。指挥家是一位有着灰白卷发的老人，有些微胖的身材。他朝观众们微微鞠躬，然后开始了指挥。前奏曲由单簧管开始，接着伴随着小提琴的清新旋律，再加上竖琴的悠扬，舞台上的幕布缓缓向上升起。年轻的骑士华尔特在卡塔利教堂内，躲在长柱后注视着金匠女儿伊娃的侧脸。两人视线相接，伊娃害羞地用书挡住了脸。

Jacob却无心欣赏歌剧，他转头望向身边的Troye。他对这场歌剧好像很感兴趣，目不转睛地盯着舞台。Jacob看不清Troye的表情，但从他那双写满欣喜的眼睛中他能读出，他的男孩儿有多喜欢这场表演了。剧情随着音乐的起伏逐渐走向高潮，华尔特继续在演唱，而同样爱慕着伊娃的贝希梅森依旧在刻意干扰。最终华尔特丧失了灵思，被取消了比赛资格。幕落。

剧院的人渐渐散去，Troye却还坐在位子上。“瓦格纳真是伟大不是吗？”Jacob直视着舞台。

“是啊。”Troye点点头，“真想成为他那样的作曲家。”

“会有那么一天的。”Jacob站起身，剧院只剩下他们两个人，他朝Troye伸出手，“所以，现在可以回去了吗，大作曲家？”

“当然可以，大作家。”Troye将手搭上他的。

他们选了一条僻静的小路，整条路上只有他们两个人，两个人都没有说话，气氛有些寂静有些暧昧。“嘿，Troye。”Jacob拉住走在前面的Troye的手，他的手有些凉，Jacob将他拉到一边的巷子里，将他禁锢在双臂之间。

“怎么了？”Troye双手抱臂抬头看向他。他们靠得太近了，一阵微风吹过，撩起了Jacob风衣的一角。

“我想问，”Jacob靠得更近了些，低头在Troye耳边呢喃。

“什么？”Troye几乎用了气音，他的脸现在肯定很红。

“我可以吻你吗？”

“Jacob Bixenman，”Troye搂住眼前人的脖子，他的声音在Jacob耳边，像海妖的歌声令人着迷。

“我命令你吻我。”

嘴唇贴着嘴唇，他们在深巷里交换着彼此的气息。Troye身上若有若无的葡萄柚清香混杂着Jacob有些冷冽的鼠尾草气息，围绕在两人身边，像是催情剂。Jacob加深了这个吻，缠绵热烈又绵长。从贝齿到舌尖，他纠缠着他的舌头，不断推挤，不放过每一个角落，直到Troye的呼吸变得急促。这一吻结束时，Troye抬起头，那双眼睛因为缺氧而显得有些迷茫。

“有的时候我真的不相信你是个德国人，可明明你刻板无趣得要命。”

“那也只在面对你的时候。”

 

**05**

 

1937年夏天似乎已经没有什么能让人高兴的新闻了。去年的这个时候，《德奥协议》签订。说是双方商讨的结果，事实却是德国胁迫奥地利签的不平等条约罢了。

Jacob将今晨的报纸放到一边，准备去房间里叫醒他的男孩。Troye已经开始了漫长的夏日假期，他本来应该和他的家人一起去堤契诺避暑，而他却以学校任务为理由拒绝了。所以当Troye出现在Jacob住所门前的时候，Jacob是惊喜多过吃惊的。

Jacob一般在早上九点左右去叫醒Troye。他的男孩熟睡的时候喜欢把半张脸埋在被子里，Jacob拉开窗帘，阳光洒在乳白色的幔帐上，床上的人似乎被这有些刺眼的阳光吵醒了，小声嘟哝着将羽被拉的更高，像只在撒娇的猫咪。“醒了吗？”Jacob走到床边。Troye缓缓睁开眼睛，Jacob正看着他。

“睡得好吗？”Jacob在床边坐下，摸了摸Troye的额头。Troye慢慢起身，张开双臂挂在Jacob脖子上。Jacob搂过他，拍拍他的背。

“早上好。”Troye还没有完全清醒，在他耳边轻道。

“早上好。”

“有兴趣去森林吗？”Jacob帮坐在木餐桌旁的Troye泡了杯红茶。

“维也纳森林？”Troye披着一件丝质睡袍，托腮望着Jacob将白色的瓷杯放到他面前，“你去过？”

“有时会去，和Marc一起。”Jacob挑挑眉，然后将从对街面包店买的烤面包放到餐桌上，“那里有一家不错的酒吧，你愿意的话，我可以带你去看看。”

“嗯，听上去不错。”Troye拿过一块面包，“不过我们怎么去？”

“你跟着我就行。”Jacob说。

“一辆？”Troye看着Jacob推出一辆自行车。

“有问题吗？”Jacob今天戴了一顶贝雷帽，穿一件棕色的马甲，打扮得像是街边卖报的男孩，“上来吧。”

“你可别让我摔了。”Troye搂着Jacob的腰。

“不会的。”

随着Jacob骑得越来越快，树和灌木被抛在身后，风吹过陡直坚实的小径，小径旁长满了黑莓藤蔓和羊齿植物，丛生的野草和树干细瘦的小栗树林，偶尔也可以从中找到白色的番红花，像一缕白色轻雾从他们眼前掠过。Troye搂紧了面前人的腰，他享受这样的时光，让他能忘记一切不愉快，耳边满是风声，眼睛余光可以瞄到路边盛开的绣线菊，远处是有着红色屋顶的建筑，带着哥特式的风格，像是上个世纪遗留下来的古迹。

Jacob将车停在一处并不起眼的地方。“到了？”Troye问道。

“没有。”Jacob停好车，“能劳驾您陪我走一段吗？”Jacob向他伸出手。

Troye忍住不让自己笑出声，故意皱起眉：“既然你这么说，我也不好拒绝了，Bixenman先生。”他将手搭在Jacob手中，Jacob的手扣住他的，Troye的手总是微凉的，即使是在维也纳不算炎热的夏天。

“你似乎从来没有谈到过你的家人。”Troye和Jacob漫步在小路上，仲夏的森林绿意盎然，林木既高大又浓密，其间有些历史悠久的老桑树，它们依旧挺拔地站在那里。夕阳昏黄的光芒透过树叶间隙照在小路上，投下斑驳的阴影。耳边是云雀清脆的鸣叫，又或许不是云雀。偶有西班牙蝶和大锦蝶在他们身边起舞。

“如你所见，德国人。我有一个姐姐。”Jacob谈起他的家人，“大学时读的是经济，但我更喜欢文学。”

“为什么？”Troye有些好奇。

“父亲的坚持，商人的头脑。”Jacob继续说着，“不过我还是选择成为了一名文字工作者。经商更适合我姐姐。算是寻求灵感也算是逃离，我来到了维也纳，遇到了你。”

Jacob偏过头朝Troye笑了笑，凑近他偷了个吻：“我们到了。”Jacob指了指一个地方。

酒馆不大，就像幻想中小人国森林里那童话小村庄似的。酒馆门口竖着一盏街灯，临近傍晚，街灯发出橙黄色的光，照在酒馆同样橙黄的墙壁上。天空已经染上淡淡的紫色，夕阳西沉，玫瑰色的晚霞飘浮在蓝色的夏日氤氲里。

他们正坐在这家小酒馆里，Troye四处打量着，面前蓝白条纹的陶杯里盛着鲜红的酒。装在灰色木桶中的葡萄酒是去秋酿的，有些甚至在前年酿制。那葡萄酒淡得宛如葡萄汁，带着冰凉的水果味和浓浓的葡萄皮气息。酒馆里有音乐，法国号，低音喇叭，木管乐器，合奏的乐曲温柔而内敛，让Troye想起了在学校听过的大提琴曲。

“喜欢这里吗？”Jacob端起酒杯问。Troye没有回答，也拿起面前的杯子和Jacob的碰了一下，他不常喝酒，但是这家酒馆里的氛围让他想就这样醉在这里。“你是怎么找到这里的？”Troye有些微醺，白皙的脸颊上爬上了粉色。

“无趣的德国人偶尔的情趣罢了。”Jacob调侃道，杯中的酒快要见底，他往杯子里再添了些。Jacob并不嗜酒，可眼前人面孔微粉，眼神也有些迷离，让他感觉酒馆的空气有些燥热。他们在夜晚踏上归程，Jacob推着自行车，Troye走在他身边。穿过黑黝黝的森林，白日里的炽热被森林圈住，浓稠得像新酿制的蜂蜜一般令人陶醉。空气中不时飘来玉兰花浓郁的柠檬般的芳香，两个人都没有说话，只有自行车轮卡过链条发出的机械响声。

回到住所时已是深夜，Jacob在留声机上放了一张唱片，乐曲缓缓流淌。

“我能请你跳支舞吗？”Jacob将手臂放在胸前朝Troye鞠躬。

“荣幸之至。”Troye从沙发上起身。

“你知道，我以前的生活有多无趣。”Jacob搂住Troye的腰。“哦，你也知道啊。”Troye一只手搭着他的肩，另一只被Jacob牵着。Troye说话的时候还带着葡萄酒的清香，混合着他身上本来淡淡的葡萄柚气味，充斥在Jacob的鼻间。音乐缓慢而温柔，他们在客厅慢慢跳着。

Jacob轻笑着：“我将爱情献给道路旁盛放的鲜花，”

“ 嗯？”Troye有些不解。

“嘘，”Jacob笑得更开心了，“献给教堂斑驳的石墙，献给玻璃酒杯里摇晃的日光。”

Troye靠着Jacob肩头，他觉得自己有些醉了。“因为你，我爱上了这世界。”

他们自然而然地接吻。Jacob托着Troye的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，手掌撩开恋人的衬衫下摆，流连在恋人细腻的皮肤上。Troye搂住他的脖子，呼吸有些急促。他们从客厅吻到卧室，他们吻得很深，呼吸交缠着。卧室里还摆着Troye前天买的鲜花，花香充满了整个房间，香甜成了最好的催情剂。

被搂着推在床上的时候，Troye有些迷茫。

“在想什么？”Jacob解开他的衬衫，亲吻着Troye的脖子。

“在想，”Troye搂着Jacob的头，“为什么我会这么迷恋你。”Troye的声音染上了情欲，话语因为Jacob的亲吻有些微微颤抖着。Jacob不再说话，他褪下恋人和自己的衣物，双手在恋人优美的胴体上徘徊着。

“很简单的问题。”Jacob的唇印在上恋人的胸前，“你爱我。”

Troye笑了，双腿缠上Jacob的腰：“ ** **Ich blühe nur für dich**** ** **.**** ”Jacob喜欢Troye说德语的时候，缱绻地吐出每一个单词。

手指没入股间，Jacob一点一点探索着Troye的敏感地带。被戳到敏感点的时候，Troye呜咽了一声，湿润的眼睛望向Jacob，带着委屈和急切。Jacob抽出手指，Troye轻轻皱起眉，双腿蹭了蹭Jacob的腰表达不满。Jacob细细地吻他，来安慰恋人的不满。他扣住Troye的手，将性器埋入Troye体内。

“放轻松。”Jacob的声音就在耳边，Troye觉得他现在无法思考。Jacob缓慢地动起来，Troye双手扣着他的脖子，嘴里逸出迤逦的呻吟。

Jacob搂紧了他。“再快点，Jake.”Troye的话有些破碎，混着呻吟显得格外甜腻。

“如你所愿。”

Jacob深深地望了他一眼，接着极快地抽出又没入。Troye的眼神有些涣散，他的心跳被撞得七零八落，也无法调整自己的呼吸。Jacob开始了最后一轮进攻，他们的呼吸、心跳、亲吻胶着在一起。

“ ** **Lass mich in deinen Armen sterben.**** ”

最后一次深入，两人的一切终于达成了统一，它们尽情地宣泄着痛苦与欢愉。Jacob牵起Troye有些无力的手，虔诚地亲吻掌心。

“你是我的。”

“我知道。”

注1：I'm just blooming for you.

注2：Let me die in your arms.

 

**06**

 

Jacob出门的时候，正好碰上一列巡逻兵，他们步调一致，鞋跟磕在路上发出沉重的笃笃声，口中喊着口号，向下一个街区走去。从一月开始，维也纳的街道上就陆陆续续出现了这些巡逻兵，他们身着深色军装，神情肃穆，从早到晚日夜不停地分区巡逻，只要发现任何可疑分子，二话不说就抓起来。

街道上的人寥寥无几，路过的人都脚步匆匆，男人们压低帽檐，妇人们则裹着厚厚的围巾，身边跟着幼小的孩童，手被母亲紧紧牵着。住所旁边的鲜花店已经鲜有人光顾，本来总是坐在门外打理鲜花，笑着向路人打招呼的老板娘现在总是早早地关门。咖啡馆里也只坐着寥寥几人，平时常来的学生们此时也不怎么出现了。这座城市的空气从来没有现在这样沉重，人人都在担心战争是否会随着严冬的到来而一同降临，仿佛那朵灰色的云彩稍不留神就会从西方飘过来一样。

“怎么了？”Jacob发觉Troye的心不在焉，最近咖啡馆已经不需要钢琴声的点缀了，店主正想着什么时候将这家店卖出去，大概找到合适的买家之后，这家咖啡店就会不复存在了。

“没什么。”Troye从自己的世界里回过神，最近的形势确实紧张，无数巡逻兵在犹太人聚集区不断地巡逻着，秘密警察也经常光顾。那个地方已经和Troye认识的大不相同。Troye先望了望阴沉沉的天，然后将视线转回店内，直直地盯着那架三角钢琴。

到了三月初，整个维也纳都陷入了一种压抑的状态中。市民们似乎不再那么关心这个国家的归处，因为无论如何，菜场的菜价不会突然下降，面包也不会无缘无故出现在餐桌上。他们不再关心政治，每天重复着家，工作地两点一线，每个月领着固定的工资，渐渐适应了闭塞枯燥焦躁的生活。街上的巡逻兵不会少下去，只要秘密警察没有查到自己头上那么就无所谓，人们渐渐变得冷漠麻木。

而在3月12日这一天，一切都变得不同了。那位出生于奥地利的狂人的军队浩浩荡荡地开进了维也纳，将奥地利列入了德国的版图。人们结束了焦躁的等待，这个国家命运的天平终于出现了倾斜，至于结局会如何他们并不在乎，他们甚至兴奋地站在街道上欢迎军队的到来。

“先把眼睛闭上。”Jacob在开门之前对Troye说。

“嗯？”Troye有些疑惑，但是还是顺从地闭上眼睛，嘴角噙着微笑，“先说好，如果不是什么惊喜的话你就死定了。”

Jacob牵起他的手，捏了捏Troye有些微凉的掌心，在他脸颊上吻了吻：“你可不能偷看啊。”

“哇，我现在有些期待了。”Troye由着Jacob带着他走进屋子。

他似乎被Jacob带着走到了客厅里，Troye感觉到自己心跳加速，手心还有些冒汗。

“好了，睁开眼睛吧。”Jacob的声音他耳边响起。刚睁开眼睛的他视线还有模糊，不一会儿就渐渐适应了房间里的灯光。然后他看见了摆在客厅的三角钢琴。Troye瞪大眼睛，回过头看着站在那里的男人，Jacob用那双棕绿色的眸子温柔地望着他。他大概这辈子都逃不开了。

“Jake，你...我...”Troye不知道该说些什么，他的视线在钢琴和Jacob的方向来回看着。最后他叹息着走到Jacob身边，双手抚上Jacob的脸颊：“其实你不用这么做。”

他知道最近自己看起来精神很不好，事实上，他并不后悔自己目睹了那一场恶行。那个女孩儿和他妹妹一样大，Troye回想起那件事，那天夜已深了，他正站在房间的阳台上思考，隔壁传来的嘈杂声吸引了Troye的注意。是他邻居家传来的声音，他看清了闯进去的人，那是潜伏在秘密警察中的纳粹党人士。那对夫妻是普普通通的市民，丈夫似乎在政府机构工作。两人被抓出来的时候，他们的小女儿正拖着妈妈的手不放。打破夜晚寂静的是一声枪响，而这声音在犹太人聚集区已经太常见了。女孩儿像是一只折了翅膀的蝴蝶，倒在母亲的臂弯里，Troye甚至能看清沾染在女孩儿白裙上的红色血迹。夜风伴着血腥味吹进街道，Troye有些想吐，他回到房间在床边跪下，大口大口地喘着气。她和Sage还是很好的朋友，Troye这样想着。

“我想让你开心些。”Jacob将手覆在Troye的手上，“我实在没有其他办法了。你又不愿意和我说。”他的语气听上去有些委屈，眼角微垂，似乎有些失望。

“我很开心，Jake。”Troye微笑着，“真的。谢谢你。”他踮起脚亲了亲Jacob的唇，是蜻蜓点水的一吻，Troye的唇凉凉的，带着他熟悉的葡萄柚味道，让Jacob觉得在亲吻一块布丁。

接下来的日子Troye似乎将自己的精力全放在了那架钢琴上。每次到Jacob家，Troye总是在那架钢琴上弹些什么，有时是Jacob的熟悉的曲目，更多的是他从未听过的调子。每当他问起的时候，Troye会朝他微笑，或是眨眨眼睛，再送上轻柔的亲吻，就是不说他在弹什么。这让Jacob有些不安，随着时间的推移，这种感觉越来越强烈，它们压迫着Jacob的神经，让他昼夜难安。

“你想听我弹什么？”这是Troye这么多天以来第一次问Jacob的意见。

Jacob放下手中的书，走到Troye身边：“怎么突然这样问我？”

“那你不要听就算了。”Troye撇了撇嘴，眼眸里却是抑制不住地笑意。

“既然作曲家心情这么好，”Jacob被他的表情逗笑了，“那么能劳烦您为我弹一首《卡农》吗？”

“乐意效劳。”Troye双手按着琴键，熟悉的曲调从他手指间淌出，和从前一样温柔，一样悦耳，让Jacob想到了两年前的那个晚上。

“我得走了。”一曲终了，Troye站起身，勾着Jacob的脖子索了一个吻，“我自己回去就好，你每次都送我，搞得我像是个小姑娘。”

“但现在......”

“不许反驳。”Troye拿起沙发上的风衣，用手堵住了Jacob的嘴，“我会当心的。”

Jacob看着Troye眼神，无奈地点点头。

“那我走了，好梦。”

第二天Jacob看着门外只穿着单薄的衣物，气喘吁吁的Sage的时候，心里咒骂着自己为什么那么晚了还让Troye回家。

 

**07**

 

“Jacob？”站在门口的小姑娘有着和Troye一样的蓝色眼眸，有些偏金的长发因为奔跑而显得凌乱，只穿着单薄衣物的她嘴唇发白。

Jacob记得她，是Troye的妹妹。“Sage？你怎么来了？”Jacob将她拉进门，她的手过于冰凉，让Jacob意识到外面已经是寒冬了。

“发生什么了？”Jacob递给小女孩儿一杯热茶，跪在沙发前问。

“Troye，哥哥昨天晚上没有回家。”Sage的声音带上了哭腔，“今天早上的时候，爸爸妈妈被他们带走了，我，我不知道该怎么办，Jacob，该怎么办？”女孩儿哽咽着，低下头，捧着杯子的手有些颤抖。Jacob心跳得厉害，从左胸出发接着遍布全身的酸胀疼痛几乎要将他击垮，他当然知道Sage口中的“他们”是谁，属于那个油漆工的秘密警察，极端，暴力。

“嘿，Sage。”Jacob扶着女孩儿的肩膀，他克制住心里的不安，“我会想办法的好吗？现在你需要去休息一下。”

“Jacob，”女孩儿被送入客房的时候，拉住Jacob的衣角，眼眸中的蓝色有些闪烁，“别丢下我。”

Jacob一顿，女孩儿的面孔和昨晚的记忆重叠。他伸手揉了揉女孩儿的头：“我不会的。”

永远不会。

他回到房间，卧室橡木桌上摆放的鸢尾花已经有些枯萎，蓝紫色的花瓣在斑驳的光影下呈现出深浅不一的色泽，花径和叶子上还挂着早上刚刚洒上的水珠，有的从上面滴落，溅到干燥的木地板上扬起看不见的尘埃。Jacob双手撑在桌子的一侧，正对着窗口。窗外阳光灿烂，高大的榉树在寒风中沙沙作响。后街的巷子里突然传出一声狗吠，然后传来咒骂的和哭喊。随着一声枪响，一切又归于平静。风撩起窗纱，Jacob觉得头疼欲裂，他得做些什么。

“他们很早就盯上他了。”Marc坐在办公室里，神色凝重，面前的转椅上是Jacob。他从来没有见过这样的Jacob，印象里即使是在他最潦倒的时候，Jacob都会将收拾得一丝不苟，刻板严谨的德国人，Marc对Jacob精准的描述。可眼前的人棕绿色的眼眸中布满了血丝，下巴还有着微微的胡渣，身上的风衣有着一丝褶皱。Marc皱起眉：“你比我更了解Troye。他之前是不是一直在忙着什么？”

“作曲。”Jacob想起那一阵子Troye总是在钢琴上弹着不知名的曲调。

“那就是了。”Marc从抽屉里拿出一沓纸，“这些是最近流传很广的东西，你知道现在的情形。”

Jacob拿起一张仔细读着，他不懂上面的音符，可从那些激昂的歌词里可以看出这代表着什么。

“他们查到这些很容易，更何况他是犹太人。”Marc说。

“有什么办法吗？”Jacob声音低沉，拿着纸的手微微颤抖，至少他抱有一丝希望。

Marc摇摇头：“Jacob，Troye是犹太人。你明明都了解。”

Jacob无所知觉地抬起头，眼里掠过一丝无奈，然后是深沉的绝望。

Marc起身拍拍他的肩：“我很抱歉。”

“谢谢你，Marc。”Jacob拿起放在一边的帽子，对Marc道谢。

街道上没有多少人，气氛甚至比之前还要凝重，巡逻兵几乎要对上街的每一个人审查身份。人们行色匆匆，只有偶尔传来的一声枪响会让已经麻木度日的路人反射性地缩紧肩膀，东张西望一下然后压低帽檐加快步伐。你不能责怪他们冷漠，他们的同情心不得已被深埋在堡垒的最底层，所有人都小心翼翼，地狱的恶鬼不会放过任何一个犹太人，即使你不是，也要时刻提防它们冷不丁得蹿到你头上。

“先生，请出示你的证件。”巡逻兵拦住Jacob。

Jacob眉头紧皱，接着他递出证件。

士兵看了一眼证件，然后将它还给Jacob。

“质疑一个伟大的日耳曼后裔可不是什么好习惯。”Jacob的话中带着讽刺。

那位士兵有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“那么我可以走了吗？”Jacob询问。

“当然可以先生。”

 

“您那时一定很难过吧？”Jonas问坐在眼前的Jacob。

“不是难过。”老人摇摇头，“因为你完全可以预见未来会发生什么，但你没有任何办法。那是一种，”他顿了顿，抿了口杯中的红茶，“束手无策的绝望。”

“Jacob？”Mary走到他身边，递给他一封信，“是我母亲的来信。”

“哦，稍等一下。”Jacob向我们俩挥了挥手，示意暂停采访，接着他戴上眼镜，打开那封来信细细读起来。

我和Jonas都没有出声，这几天的采访让我们知道了这本书背后的真实的故事，我也终于理解了为何Jacob几次三番都不愿意答应小说的翻拍。

“久等了。”他看完了那封信，心情似乎不错，Mary的母亲的话，应该是Jacob的妹妹？我这样想着。

“但是生活总要继续。”Jacob说，“他也希望我能这么做。”

 

“今晚我不得不去一个聚会，你能照顾自己吗？”Jacob出门前对在翻阅书籍的Sage说。

“当然可以，我已经不是小孩子了。”Sage的目光都没有从书本上移开，她穿着白色的衣裙，语气像极了她的哥哥，Jacob望着她有些出神。

“这句话从一个十二岁的女孩子嘴里说出来可没什么说服力。”Jacob轻笑着，揉了揉她的长发。

“Jacob，我能照顾好自己，别担心我。”Sage抬起头，“玩得开心。”

Jacob对着Sage点点头，转身之后他扯出一个无奈的笑容，从那一个晚上开始，他就不知开心为何物了。

他不知道自己为什么会受到这种聚会的邀请，上级，军官聚集，充斥着令Jacob厌恶的气息。

“Jacob，你来了！”Marc看见他。

“Marc，”Jacob快步向他走过去，“我真不知道你为什么要叫我来这里。”

“就当我给你的生日礼物？”Marc朝他挤挤眼睛。

Jacob差点想把手中的酒倒在Marc身上：“Marc，还有一个月呢。”

“再等等你就知道了。”Marc拍拍他肩，“我真的希望你能开心起来。”

现在Jacob知道为什么Marc会那么想让他来这里了。

听到卡农熟悉的调子的时候，Jacob皱起了眉，钢琴摆放的地方并不起眼，似乎是想隐藏弹奏者的身份一样。Jacob望向身边的Marc，对方轻声对他说了句话，虽然周围的嘈杂声不断，但Jacob还是听到了这句话，“好好珍惜。”

他比之前更消瘦了，褐色的卷发失去了原先的光泽，那双海蓝色的眼睛在望向他的时候，闪烁令他道不明的情愫。Jacob觉得周围的一切都寂静无声，时间好像在这一刻停止了，人们一动不动，仿佛只要轻轻一碰他们就会化作腐朽的尘埃四散而去。他能看到空气飘浮的金色颗粒，在他们俩身边闪耀着，卡农的曲调还环绕着他，Jacob觉得他要忘记如何呼吸了。

一曲结束，Jacob还站在那里。

“你有五分钟。”一旁的警卫小声提醒他。

Jacob朝Marc望过去，Marc朝他点点头。

只是一个拥抱，大厅里的所有人都在尽情地娱乐，没有人注意到黑暗处的他们。他们的呼吸撞到了一起，Jacob终于能看清楚那双眼睛了，即使经历了所有苦痛，那双眼睛还是恰似冬夜里灿烂的星辉。

“我很想你。”

“我知道。”他的声音有些沙哑，“所以你要活下去，照顾好她，求你。”

 

**08**

 

“后来呢？”Jonas听得入神，他这样问道。

“他被送去了集中营，我们再也没有见过，”Jacob说得云淡风轻，“这就是结局了。”

 

这就是故事的真正结局了。

 

“你知道不可能的，Jacob。”Marc坐在沙发上，皱着眉看向站在面前的Jacob，“我们无法左右时局，他也希望你好好生活下去，而不是冒险。”

Jacob没有回答，双手紧握成拳，让他在那见到Troye却无法救他。

“Marc这不公平。”Jacob喃喃道，像是被什么东西击垮一样，他坐在了沙发前的扶手椅上，双手捂着脸，“这他妈太不公平了！”

他不能，他完全做不到眼睁睁看着Troye被送去那地方。

“没有他我要怎么活下去。”他的声音很低，带着哽咽。这是Jacob在得知Troye失踪之后，第一次在Marc面前表现出自己的脆弱。

“想想Sage，Jacob。”Marc走到Jacob身边，搭着他的肩。他知道Troye对Jacob的影响有多大，他都看在眼里。Troye自由鲜活，他和Jacob是完全不同的人，但是他们俩站在一起的时候有那么相配。Troye给Jacob本来无趣刻板的生活染上了色彩，现在突然将Jacob生命中最重要的东西抽离，Marc了解那有多痛，“你是她唯一能依靠的人了，Troye把她交给你了。”

Jacob依旧没有从手掌里抬头，没人知道他在想什么。

房间里只能听到放在长桌旁的巨大摆钟时针走动的声音，窗外是阳光明媚，街道上却没有一个行人，能听到巡逻兵整齐划一的脚步声，Marc还能看到远处教堂的塔楼上立着一只渡鸦。

“Jacob？”打破寂静的是从房间里走出的Sage，“啊，你好呀，Marc。”女孩儿朝Marc打招呼，Marc挂着笑容向她点点头。

“怎么了？”Jacob抬起头，眼前是Sage的笑脸，女孩儿朝他眨了眨眼，让他想到他和Troye的初遇。

“这里我不是很懂哎。”她翻开书，指着一处地方。

Jacob凑过去，看了一眼然后向女孩儿解释起来。

“谢谢你Jake！”女孩儿开心地向他道谢。

“Marc？”Jacob的目光望着女孩儿回到房间，“还得麻烦你一件事。”

“我尽我最大的能力帮你。”

Jacob带着Sage在一个多雾的清晨踏上了开往美利坚的轮船。他在临近海边的地方租了一间公寓。夜晚时分他会带着Sage在沙滩上散步，旧金山湾总是安静地，没有枪声的惊扰，夜风从海上吹来，带着泛着咸腥的湿气。

得益于他在美利坚忙于生意的姐姐，Sage去了一所离公寓比较近的私立学校。周末的时候，Jacob的姐姐也会带着Sage到处走走，他询问的时候，姐姐总是和他说“我很喜欢她，你不知道我一直想要个妹妹吗”然后将Sage搂进怀里。

于是他开始将精力投于写作，书房的灯常常一亮就是一夜。遭遇瓶颈的时候，Jacob喜欢端着红茶走到阳台上去或者到客厅那架钢琴旁坐一坐，他现在不怎么喝咖啡了，异国的月光总是让他想起维也纳的大街小巷，热闹的，清冷的，住所旁边的鲜花店，老板娘的小女儿应该也有Sage这么大了，他还记得女孩儿曾送给他一朵小雏菊；经常去光顾的咖啡店，Stefan不知道去了哪里，希望他能平安。还有那个盛满回忆的森林，Jacob私心地希望战火不要波及到它。

胜利的消息来得突然，某一天Jacob去学校接放假的Sage，街上的报童挥舞着手中的报纸，人们的脸上挂着笑容，他从陌生人的口中得知这场长达六年的战争终于结束了。

“Jake！”Sage从学校里跑出来，长发被风吹得飘起。

“哦，当心一点。”Jacob将她接了个满怀，Sage已经到他肩膀那么高了，“开心吗？”

“当然！”Sage点点头，“我们什么时候可以回家？”

“马上就可以了。”

 

他带着Sage重新回到了这里。

街道上的人们脸上洋溢着笑容，他们可以去新开的咖啡馆或者酒馆坐坐，在广场上喂食白鸽，随时随地去剧院欣赏最新的剧目。他们终于不用担惊受怕，自由之风吹过每一个角落，维也纳的春天正悄悄来临。

Jacob在这里待了一阵，毕竟Sage还有学业要完成。临走的前一天，他正和Sage漫步在从前住所的街道上，住所旁边的鲜花店重新开张，里面的面孔却不是他熟悉的。

“Jacob Bixenman？”店主开口，带着疑问。

Jacob一惊：“先生，我想我们并不认识？”

“我想我不会认错的。”店主走进里间，出来的时候手中拿着几张纸和一张属于Jacob的照片，“这是，Troye，Troye Mellet要我给你的。”

Jacob很久没有听到他的名字了，他有些颤抖地接过店主递给他的东西。

“我和他是在集中营里认识的，他是个很好的人。”

“他晚上总是在忙着谱曲，说是写给你的。”

“那天他被带走的时候，叫我把这些给了我，我以为他只是交给我保管。”

“但他再也没有回来。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没关系，谢谢你。”

 

“这是他写的。”Jacob从一个木匣子里拿出已经泛黄的纸张，然后轻笑，“我还从来没有听过，我希望，”

我看着Jacob递过来的谱子，和Jonas对视了一眼，有些惊讶。

“我希望，我能够听到。”

“我，这，”那些纸张明明很轻，我却清晰地感受到了它们的重量，“谢谢你Jacob。”

“我才要谢谢你。”他如释重负一般从扶手椅上站起身。

 

“我有些紧张了。”Jacob对身边坐着的妇人说道。

“oh，Jake，我可迫不及待了。”妇人撩了撩耳边的碎发。

灯灭，屏幕亮起。

琴声缓缓，是《卡农》，女人随意地坐到了男人的对面，敲了敲桌面。

“介意我坐在这里吗？我看你好像是一个人。”

“当然不。”

他不知道如何描述自己听到那首曲子的心情，依旧是钢琴的清脆悦耳。

甜蜜？苦涩？亦或是难过后悔？可能都有，也可能都没有。

他看见了他的名字，白色的字体缓缓滑过黑色的屏幕。

整场只剩下Jacob和他身边的妇人。

灯亮，Jacob擦了擦眼角，调笑道：“你看那个小女孩儿的演员也不像你。你那天来找我的时候可没那么冷静。”

“我觉得男主角和你可是一模一样呢，刻板无趣的德国人。”妇人搀起Jacob，挽着他的手臂向外走。

“哈哈，是吗？”

影院外加州的阳光正好，Jacob抬起头望了望天空。

真好呢，他想，应该马上就可以见到你了吧。

 

**番外**

 

umm，你好，虽然我不知道你是谁，但是如果不介意的话，你可以听我讲个故事吗？

我在写一首曲子，虽然我不知道我能不能活着从这里出去。好吧，这好像和我的故事没什么关系，但我得解释一下“这里”。我叫Troye Mellet，犹太人，现在身处那位狂人的集中营。

好了，接下来我是真的要讲故事了。

我爱上了一个人，准确得来说，我对他一见钟情。

我记得那天，天气很好，维也纳的天空从来没有像那天一样蓝过。Sage总是会来缠着我，为了完成我的欧洲文学史作业，我不得不出门。哦，Sage，一个可爱调皮的小姑娘，我七岁的妹妹。我来到了街角的那家咖啡馆，然后我看到了他。

棕色的风衣搭在对面的椅子上，一杯在各个咖啡馆随处可见的利口酒咖啡，几张空白稿纸，一本书，右手握着一只银色的钢笔，眉头微皱，不时在面前的纸上写着什么。

我其实至今不知道他到底哪里吸引我了。我只记得他抬眼的一瞬间，看见那双棕绿的眼眸的时候，我听见了自己的心脏在叫嚣。

他叫Jacob Bixenman，这是我在过了好几天之后才知道的。

那时咖啡馆里刚好在找弹琴的人，我便去了，能够有薪水，能够练习钢琴，何乐而不为呢。好吧，好吧，我承认，我就是想再遇见那个人。

幸运的是，我每次去工作总是能看到他。

同样的位置，同样的拿笔姿势，不怎么变的服装风格，我猜他肯定是个德国人，而后来也的确证实了我的猜测。

我们是怎么认识的呢？

不得不说，我这辈子都没再有过那一瞬间的勇气。

因为忙于学校的琐事，我那天并没有去咖啡馆，直到第二天我去的时候，发现他不在他平常的位置上了。

等到我坐到钢琴前，我才发现了坐在一边的他。弹的曲目很普通，对于我来说不是很难，但我却依然感到紧张。那道视线紧紧地黏在我身上，我不知该如何形容那时我的心情，心跳加快，手心也出了汗。一曲终了，从Stefan那里拿完薪水，我朝他走去。

“介意我坐在这里吗？我看你好像是一个人。”我这样说。

“当然不。”他的声音比我想象中的还要好听，“Jacob Bixenman.”

比我大五岁，德国人，作家，不过他好像更喜欢别人叫他文字工作者。不知为什么，我们聊得很投机，从经济到艺术，我们的观点不同却总能有一个愉快的结尾。因为他职业的缘故，我总是会把学校中的文学问题交给他，而他也总是能够很好的解决。他对于我来说，亦师亦友。

可是我知道，我并不满足于和他成为朋友。这个想法从我第一次见到他就深深扎根于心底，和他相处得越久，这种感觉就越发强烈。

当我终于确定了这种感情到底是什么的时候，我觉得我完了，但我不在乎。

我爱他。

于是我邀请他去参加学校的新年音乐会。演出结束之后，我又一次拒绝了那个向我表白的女孩，拉着Jacob一起走在礼堂外的石板路上。

夜晚微凉，深蓝色的天空几点繁星点缀其上。

“总是拒绝女孩子可不是什么好习惯。”他说。

突然间我觉得有些气愤，一股莫名的酸意涌上心间。

“那你会拒绝我吗？”我听见自己说。我走向他，微微踮起脚，微眯着眼，堵住他即将要张开的唇，是鼠尾草的味道，淡淡的冷冽。

我想我可能醉了，肯定是风的缘故。

分开的时候，我看着还在惊讶的Jacob，有些失望，有些懊恼。Troye Mellet，你搞砸了一切，你不应该不满足于和他当朋友。

我没有想到Jacob会拉住我。

拥抱来得突然，他的手环住我的腰肢，把我圈进怀里。然后我感受到有什么柔软的东西贴上了我的唇瓣，带着还没在我鼻间消散的鼠尾草的气息。这个吻有些急切，像是跨越了一个世纪的等待。我仔仔细细地端详着眼前的人，他闭着眼，长长的睫毛几乎要触到我的脸颊。

“没有人告诉你亲吻的时候要闭眼吗？”

一吻结束，Jacob抵着我的额头呢喃。

见鬼，我怎么会知道。我下意识地摇头。

“你是第一个。”

然后我们就在一起了。很简单吧？我自己都没有想到。

去歌剧院，去小酒馆，去维也纳的森林。我和他几乎度过了一整个夏天。和他在一起的每一天，我都过得无比充实快乐。

如果没有出生在这个年代，我应该会和他这样平淡无常地过完一生吧。我这样奢望过。

只是命运总是喜欢捉弄人不是吗？

我目睹了邻居一家的死亡，那时狂人已经彻底接管了奥地利。每天犹太人聚居区最常听到的，是不断响起的枪声。

这样做是不对的，他们没有资格这样随便结束一个人的生命。那时的我这样想。

我得做些什么，可我只是一个学习音乐的学生，我能干什么呢？

Jacob的举动点醒了我。

咖啡馆已经歇业，Jacob买下了那架钢琴。

我要拿我最引以为傲的东西来发声，也许这么做并不能获得什么实质性的改变，但是我至少为之努力过。

曲子完成得很快，学校的另一个同学为它填了词。

令人兴奋的是，这首歌的传播速度超乎我们的想象。

所以，这也是我现在身处集中营的原因了。

你问我是否后悔？

不，我绝对不会因此后悔。

我引以为荣。

如果你愿意继续听下去的话，我们来聊聊Jacob。

我不知道Jacob得知我的消息后会是怎样的想法，我想他一定会理解我的。

我以为我们不会再见了，知道Marc给我带来了他的计划。

“Sage很平安，她呆着Jacob身边很安全。”Marc的信上写道。

太好了，我拿着信的手因为太过高兴而有些颤抖。

“我会想办法让你和Jacob再见一面的。照顾好自己，Troye。”

那就是我们的最后一面了。

是一场宴会，所有人都在纵情欢乐。

我在一边为舞池里的男男女女伴奏，身边是一位警卫。不知道Marc是怎么搞定他的，他总是有无数办法。

我率先看见了他，笔挺的正装，一只手端着酒杯，眉头微蹙，和Marc说着什么，我猜以他的性格，肯定不喜欢这种社交场合。

他瘦了许多，宛如古希腊雕塑般的脸庞显得更加瘦削迷人。和我记忆里的样子，没有任何区别。

我弹起了卡农，我想他会懂。

再抬眼的时候，他站在那里望着我，表情隐忍，眼眶微红。

我还是第一次见他这种样子呢。

一曲结束，他还呆呆地站在那里。我不解，他不应该给我一个拥抱吗？我惊讶自己在那种时候还想着这种事情。

他也的确给了我一个拥抱。

他的怀抱还是那么温暖，像冬日里的暖阳。

“我很想你。”

“我知道。”不知怎的，我很平静，我发誓我没有哭，可我的声音为什么听上去那么沙哑？

“所以你要活下去，照顾好她，求你。”

我对他这么说。

好了，故事讲到这里也要结束了。

什么？后来吗？

我说了那是我们的最后一次见面了呀？我说了吗？umm，应该说了吧。

你问我为什么那么肯定？因为你拿到这封奇怪的，可以称作信的东西的时候，我应该已经死了。

Jacob已经去了美国，Marc告诉我。你在想Marc真是神通广大是吗？我也这么觉得。

啊，最后，有一个小小的请求。

如果，我是说如果，你愿意替我转达的话，不过我想可能性不大。

能否帮我转告Jacob Bixenman先生，

我想他了。

1943.12.12  Troye Mellet

\-------------------------

Jacob摘下眼镜，擦了擦眼角，Bryan和Jonas已经离开了一会儿了，他独自坐在书房的扶手椅上，再次打开了那张已经泛黄的纸。

那张曲谱并不是全部，他的爱人还有一封信。

我也想你了，Troye。

Jacob在那封信下提笔。

我觉得我们已经过完一生了，在那年夏天。

 

**全文完**

 


End file.
